


Turncoat

by Calypso_Mary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypso_Mary/pseuds/Calypso_Mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author/Artist LJ Name: calypso_mary<br/>Songspiration: This is War - 30 Seconds to Mars<br/>Prompter: drarryxlover<br/>Title: Turncoat<br/>Prompt Number: 117<br/>Pairing(s): Harry/Draco<br/>Summary: Draco realizes that he can’t win where he is now. The only way to save himself? Save Potter.<br/>Rating: T<br/>Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>Warning(s): None<br/>Epilogue compliant? No<br/>Word Count: 1800<br/>Author's Notes: I have loved this song forever, so it's awesome to write a fic to it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turncoat

Draco could feel the wet palpitations of his heart drumming against his ribs, against the door that his back was pressed into. Running shaking fingers through pale, limp hair, he sucked in several deep breaths as he thought about what the hell he could do.

He had seen Potter moments ago, face lumpy and swollen, scar stretched so thin it was almost invisible, but it was Potter without a doubt. He couldn’t admit it though. Until he saw Potter laying prone on the floor of the manor, Draco hadn’t realized how truly grim his prospects were. At the foot of Voldemort’s power, it was often not hard to believe that the Dark Lord could wreck all of Britain, leaving every inch as acid-washed in dark magic as the manor was now. Draco couldn’t physically form his mouth around the words that would give Potter away. He was a coward.

Distantly, he heard the vague sound of screaming creeping up through his floorboards. Swallowing thickly, he shivered. His aunt must have gotten ahold of Granger. Usually he didn’t know the people that the howls of pain belong to. Reconciling Granger’s pedantic voice in potions with the shrieks he heard caused the back of his throat to ache.  He grimaced and started to pace.

Very suddenly, he strongly wished that Voldemort had never existed. He wouldn’t be nauseous from the screams of his classmate, from the guilt of being a coward, from not being able to reveal Potter’s identity, from the ichor taste of dark magic and lost souls that has been in the back of his throat for over a year. Something in Draco cracked. He threw on his robes, stuffed some galleons and clothes in a satchel, and shrunk it to fit in his pocket. He drew his wand, knuckles white.

He was a Malfoy. He shouldn’t have to live in fear like this, in the ghosting breath of what he was most terrified of. His hand was already on the doorknob when he paused, realizing that this might be just a bit reckless. He could flee, hide, but death eaters or snatchers would eventually find him because he has the Dark Mark. His fingers slid off the doorknob. He needed a plan, something that had a chance of him getting out of the war alive, something that could allow him to save Mother and Father…

He needed to take Potter with him--Potter was probably the answer to ending this bloody war--and Granger and Weasley too, because Potter would never leave without them. Potter and Weasley were probably in the dungeons along with the other prisoners. Granger, from the sound of her screams, was still on the first floor, not too far off from where he saw her last.

He tapped his wand on the top of his head, murmuring a disillusionment charm and then a quick muffling charm. It wasn’t perfect--if someone looked closely, he wouldn’t stand a chance--but it was the best he could do. Shaking his head in an attempt to dismiss his doubts, he slipped into the hallway and treaded quietly to the sitting room where he had failed to reveal Potter’s identity. If the snatchers had kept their wands, leaving the Manor would be much harder than he had anticipated.

He saw the small pile of seized possessions, Godric’s sword hilt gleaming at the edge of the pile. Glancing around to make sure no one was present, he hastily found three wands from the pile before shrinking the rest of pile of possessions down and shoving it in his pocket. His heart raced, shoulders tensed in anticipation of someone noticing him. Luckily, the sounds of his footsteps were drowned out by Granger.

Damn, there’s still the trick of actually getting people out of here. He could probably key into the Manor’s wards, make a few slight changed, nearly imperceptible. He might as well get everyone out, all or nothing. Harry and Ron can take several people, but by God he is the only one allowed to face his aunt. She’s mad half the time, but she might not be so manic towards him. At least he has a chance.

Sticking close to the wall, he crept his way to the dungeons, knowing that once he tried to grab Granger from his aunt, he would have about .3 seconds to get the hell out. The dungeon was dim, but he still saw everyone’s eyes staring approximately at where he was. Ah, right. He dispelled the disillusionment charm and then cast a quick Silencio as he saw Ron’s mouth open to presumably yell at him.

“We don’t have a lot of time. I want to get you all out. Here’s the plan. I can open a hole in the apparition wards for a second and probably no one will notice. I have three wands here. You all can leave, I’ll go back upstairs, stun my aunt, and grab Granger. I don’t trust you all not to make a scene trying to get to her. I’ll undo the silencing charm, but you guys must be quiet or this will not work.” Draco explained quickly and quietly before flicking his wand with a quick finite.

“Why do you want to help us?” Harry asked, bewildered and angry at the same time, “You’ve done nothing but work for You-Know-Who, what’s changed?” And Potter’s face hadn’t gotten any less swollen, but somehow seeing it made something lift in his heart. He tried not to think about it too much.

“I realized that I was on the losing side of the war, Potter,” Draco drawled, trying to look more confident than he actually was. “The only smart way to do it is to get you out of here with me, so here I am. Now, let’s get out of here.”

“Wait wait wait, you are not grabbing Hermione by yourself,” Ron insisted. “I don’t trust you. The only reason why I’m even willing to accept your help is because it can’t really get too much worse than this for us. But there is no way in bloody hell that I am leaving here without getting Hermione myself.” By this time, Ron’s chest was puffed with barely restrained rage. Draco didn’t really have the energy to fight him.

“Whatever, but you carry a wand. And if you get killed, it’s not my fault.”

“I’m going too, I can’t leave you two alone out there.” Potter grabbed a wand with vines curling around the handle from the pile then gave the blackthorn wand to Dean Thomas. “Dean, you take Luna, Griphook, Ollivander, and everyone else when you apparate. We need a place to meet up. Are any of you familiar with the Forest of Dean? We can meet at one of the lakes.”

Dean nodded. “Are you sure you all are going to be alright?”

“We’ll be fine,” Ron said curtly as he snatched a wand from Draco’s fingers.

“Okay great, you all get together. Leave on my count.” Draco held up three fingers. Everyone except Harry and Ron latched onto Dean, whose attention was focused on Malfoy.

“Three, Two… One.”

Draco grimaced and everyone successfully disappeared with a pop.

“We need to move fast,” Draco cast disillusionment charms on both Harry and Ron. “Weasley, you apparate Granger. Harry, you take me because I have no idea where the hell we’re going. Whatever you do, bounce around to a few places before going to where we agreed to meet.”

“We know, we’ve been doing it for months. So are you really just going to stun your aunt?” Harry asked.

“If I’m lucky, that’s all I’ll need to do.” Draco gestured for them both to follow him as he crept up the stairs.

All three of them slipped out of the dungeons, moving closer to Hermione’s screams. And there his aunt was, leering over the poor girl. Halfway behind the entrance to the door, Draco lined up his wand very carefully with his aunt’s chest. He opened his mouth to utter the incantation when Bellatrix’s manic eyes shot up and looked directly at him.

“Who’s there?” She pointed her wand in Draco’s direction. Hermione didn’t move.

“Stupefy!” Draco yelled as Bellatrix shot a curse. He blocked about half of it, the other half struck his arm and made his arm feel like it was being flayed open. Hissing and gripping his arm, he ducked out of the way of his aunt’s next curse.

“Get Granger!” Draco said, hoping Bellatrix wouldn’t notice. He heard Ron shuffle toward Hermione.

“Oh Draco, did you bring a friend? Who are you talking to? There is plenty of fun to go around here!” Bellatrix cackled, flinging hexes lackadaisically. Draco blocked and dodged, some of the curses singeing his skin.

“Expelliarmus!” Draco heard a sudden shout from nowhere, and Bellatrix flew backward, wand flinging from her hand.

“Malfoy, now!” Harry yelled urgently for him to lift the wards. Draco screwed his eyes shut,suddenly feeling as if he was being squeezed through a very small tube, jump from one into another several times before finally staying on solid ground.

He fell straight to his knees, cradling the bloody arm that had been hit by the slicing hex.

“How bad is it?” Harry murmured, kneeling right next to Draco, trying to examine his arm.

“It hurts; there’s blood. You know, a bit worse than I would like.” Draco hissed in pain.

“Damn, we need some Dittany. Too bad it’s back at the manor.”

“If it was with your stuff, I have it in my pocket. You can grab it.” Draco gestured with his head to his right inner robe pocket.

“Thanks for grabbing it. Oh, and for getting us out of there. Our prospects weren’t looking good,” Harry rambled almost nervously as he slipped his hand into Draco’s pocket, pulling out a handful of shrunken items. He cast engorgio then searched for a few moments before pulling out a small bottle.

“Here, this should do it,” Harry murmured, leaning close to Draco to drip some essence of dittany into his open wounds. Draco hissed, then relaxed as the bleeding stopped and his skin started to knit back together. Suddenly, Draco felt fingers against his cheek. His eyes shot up, one eyebrow arched.

“You had a nasty scorch on your cheek,” Harry explained, fingers still rubbing over the spot that he just now realized hurt more than the rest of him. Harry pulled away after another second.

“Thanks.” Draco said, searching Harry’s face. Merlin, now he was just tired, that sort of bone deep, fed-up with everything, just wish everything would stop sort of tired.

Harry was still crouching in front of him. Draco leaned close, gripped Harry’s chin, and pressed a soft kiss to slightly chapped lips. Too tired to blush or explain himself, Draco just stared at Harry mentally daring him to ask why.

To Draco’s surprise, Harry ducked in for another kiss, lingering a few seconds to brush noses before pulling away.

Draco smiled for the first time in months. Harry grinned back, standing up and offering Draco a hand. He took it and didn’t let go, even as they walked along the lake to see if they could find the others.

[CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT OR COMMENT BELOW!](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/164217.html)


End file.
